Solo quiero tu corazón
by D.Aurora
Summary: Nessie está a punto de cumplir los siete años semi-vampíricos que la convertirán en una adulta, se enfrenta a los nuevos sentimientos que está teniendo por Jake. ¿Qué pasará cuando Jake le explique qué es la imprimación? y ¿cuando sepa que su Jacob estuvo enamorado de su madre? ¡Atención! escenas de pasión en los próximos capítulos.


_Mitad humana. Mitad vampira._

 _Eso es lo que soy. Viviendo en medio de dos mundos pero en ocasiones con la sensación de no encajar en ninguno de ellos…_

* * *

No podía dormir. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo. Daba vueltas en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Finalmente me quedé la oscura noche casi sin estrellas a través de la ventana quedando sumida en mis pensamientos. Mañana se celebrará una gran fiesta en mi honor, para celebrar que he alcanzado los siete años semi-vampíricos que indica que ya me convertiré en adulta. Y para celebrar esta ocasión mi familia ha insistido (mi tía Alce sobre todo) en celebrarlo por todo lo alto, invitando también a varios de los vampiros que nos prestaron ayuda años atrás cuando los Vulturis quisieron atacarnos. Además de todos nuestros amigos de La Push por supuesto, aunque la idea de rodearse de vampiros no les es muy agraciada, Jake no les perdonaría que no vinieran.

Jake.

 _Mi_ Jacob.

Al pensar en él acaricié el cristal de la ventana mientras una sonrisa asomaba por mis labios, hace unos años cuando todavía era una niña, Jake se quedaba muchas noches a dormir bajo mi ventana en su forma lobuna, bueno después de nuestras interminables charlas llenas de risas, pero al ir pasando los años mi padre le prohibió pasar más noches debajo de la ventana de mi habitación. Era curioso, desde que puedo recordar no hemos estado ni un día separados, siempre estábamos juntos. Nunca me he cansado de su compañía ni él tampoco, siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos. Pero desde hace poco mis sentimientos hacia él han cambiado, han evolucionado para querer de él más que una amistad. La verdad es que nuca me paré a pensar en ello hasta que los celos entraron en acción hace apenas una semana…

A parte de los encargos que se hacía cargo en su garaje, había conseguido un trabajo de tiempo parcial como mecánico en Fork con la intención de coger más experiencia cuando quisiera abrir su propio taller. Siempre me pasaba por allí al terminar su jornada para pasar el resto del día juntos.

Solo al entrar me recibió con una de sus maravillosas y cálidas sonrisas.

—¡Nessie! —dijo acercándose a mí mientras se restregaba un trapo entre las manos manchadas de grasa de motor. Me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de decir a continuación; —Dame solo dos minutos.

—Tranquilo, no hay prisa — le aseguré mientras veía como Jake volvía hacia atrás para dirigirse a un pequeño golf de color rojo.

Walter Collins, el dueño del taller, es un buen hombre que no le importaba que me quedara esperando a Jake. Me senté en una de las sillas de al lado y empecé a hojear las revistas de motores que habían esparcidas por allí o al menos esa era mi primera intención, pero mis ojos no podían evitar desviarse hacia mi hombre lobo favorito. La verdad es que me gustaba verlo trabajar, podía pasarme horas mirándole concentrado de esa forma y en esa ocasión en concreto, no paraba de mirar como los músculos se le marcaban a través de la fina camiseta… pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? Me pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza para serenarme. En ese momento, apareció una chica rubia quitándose sus gafas de sol de diseño y quedándose mirando fijamente a Jake. Vi cómo le miraba con una sonrisa y después de pasarse los dedos por su larga cabellera se fue descaradamente directa hacia él. Enseguida me levanté y también me dirigí hacia Jake, no podía creerme el descaro de esa chica.

—Hola guapo, ¿mi coche ya está? — preguntó mostrando una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que se sentaba en el capó para dejar más al descubierto sus hermosas piernas apenas cubiertas por una minifalda.

Dejé de sentir esa repentina pesadez en el estómago al comprobar que Jake ni siquiera la miró, al contrario, al verme cerca de él sus ojos se posaron en mí y no se apartaron.

—Sí — contestó guiñándome un ojo.

La chica rubia se molestó al ver su indiferencia hacia ella y todavía más al ver que solo me prestaba atención a mí.

—Que mona — dijo con acidez al posar una mirada crítica sobre mí —. ¿Es tu hermanita?

¿Hermanita? No solo me molestó a mí sino que también vi como a Jake se le tensó la mandíbula, pero se recompuso deprisa para mostrar una sonrisa radiante. Me pasó su cálido brazo por los hombros y me acercó a él.

—Es mi chica.

Escuchar esas palabras provocaron una repentina calidez que recorría cada centímetro de mi ser, no podía explicar que era ni porque me ocurría ya que ni yo entendía ese significado.

Jake le pasó las llaves a la chica rubia la cual nos miraba echando fuego por los ojos, emitió un bufido y rápidamente subió a su coche para desaparecer de allí.

—Menos mal que se ha ido, que pesada.

Me miró estando todavía demasiado cerca, sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los míos y noté su aliento en mi mejilla, provocando que esa calidez que recorría mi cuerpo se intensificara y mi corazón se aceleró cuando vi que sus ojos bajaron hacia mis labios.

—Jake, muchacho — escuchamos la voz de Walter a nuestras espaldas —. Ya tengo listo lo que me…

—Gracias, Walter — dijo precipitadamente con la clara intención de interrumpirle —. Dame un minuto, preciosa — dijo volviéndose a dirigirse a mí, dándome un beso en la frente antes de irse de mi lado. Sintiendo un frío repentino, echando de menos su calor.

Eso me dio unos momentos para pensar o para serenarme al menos. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me había molestado tanto que una chica quisiera coquetear con Jake?

Ya me había dado cuenta que en mí había despertado una atracción física hacia él, le miraba de otra forma, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de otra forma cuando le sentía cerca, cuando me abrazaba o cuando me cogía la mano pero llegué a la conclusión de que era normal, yo había crecido y él es muy atractivo o quizás pensé eso para no darme cuenta de forma deliberada de los otros sentimientos que estaban creciendo en mi interior. Hasta la chica rubia, verle cerca de otra chica, coqueteando con él de forma descarada había provocado en mí una fuerte sacudida y esos pensamientos que obligué a retener brotaron con libertad. No podría soportar ver a Jake con otra chica porque si él tiene que estar con alguien, ese alguien debería ser yo.

Se me escapó el aire retenido en mis pulmones ante tal liberación. La verdad de mis sentimientos por él, amaba a Jacob.

Seguía contemplando el cielo desde mi cama pensando en Jake, la liberación que sentí al darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos pronto se vieron eclipsados por la incertidumbre y el temor de que él siguiera viéndome como una niña, como a una hermana pequeña a quién proteger. Miedo de que no me viera como la adulta en la que me estaba convirtiendo.

Veía desde la ventana como la oscuridad de la noche iba perdiendo fuerza para dejar paso a los cálidos colores del amanecer. Entonces unos sonidos conocidos me llegaron, las pisadas de mi lobo favorito viviendo hacia mi casa.

Con gran alegría, me levanté y abrí la ventana. Quería saltar e ir a abrazarle pero entonces recordé que iba en camisón, así que solo apoyé los brazos en el marco y miré en dirección a los árboles donde sabía que iba a aparecer. Y entonces le vi, terminando de ponerse la camiseta y corriendo hacía mi encuentro.

—¡Hola, preciosa!

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— dije sin poder disimular una gran sonrisa que no quería desaparecer.

—¿Y perderme ser el primero en felicitarte?

Jake se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mí y al verlo tan cerca mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, Edward no me dejará estar demasiado tiempo cerca de tu habitación.

Me reí, últimamente mi padre estaba más protector que nunca supongo que por leer en mi mente mis nuevos sentimientos hacía mi mejor amigo.

—Aquí tienes — comentó en un tono de voz más bajo y nervioso, entregándome un pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel de regalo —. Felicidades, preciosa.

—Oh, Jake.

No tardé ni un segundo en deshacer el papel y abrir la caja, al ver lo que guardaba en su interior, un gemido de satisfacción escapó de mis labios.

—Es maravilloso.

En el centro había una pequeña figura hecha de madera, un lobo envuelto en una media luna, sabía que lo había hecho él y eso me encantó. La figura estaba envuelto en una fina cadena de oro blanco, formando el colgante más hermoso que había visto nunca.

—¿Te gusta? —pude notar algo de inseguridad en su voz.

—¿Bromeas? Es lo más bonito que he visto nunca.

—Lo segundo más bonito — comentó en un susurro mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, mirándonos mutuamente, lo único que sabía era que no quería apartar la mirada de sus ojos oscuros, sentí la calidez de su mano acariciando mi mejilla mientras se acortaba la poca distancia que había entre nosotros. Sus ojos bajaron a mis labios y podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios, mi corazón se desbocó al pensar que iba a besarme. Deseando con todo mi ser que así fuera.


End file.
